The Big Fall
by Sassy2013
Summary: Summary in 1st chapter!
1. Summary

The Big Fall

The Big Fall

A 22 year old Miley Ray Cyrus sits in the sand.

Nick I do love! You did nothing wrong. I just can't tell you why im leaving. I just am. I'm sorry. Good-Bye!

That was the last time she had seen him.

Miley sat in a chair at the doctors.

Miley im so sorry but we can treat this but it may not work we will do our best.

A restraunt in L.A.

Miley, Oh My Gosh. It has been so long. Meet my…..

A new story for fanfic coming soon hope you like!!

Review!!


	2. GoodBye

Good-Bye

_**Good-Bye**_

Nick and Miley sat in the sand together.

"Nick I have to t…tell you something, but before I do you have to know that I do love you" a 22 year old Miley Cyrus says to her 24 year old boyfriend Nick Jonas.

"Miley you know I will always love you and you can tell me anything" Nick said beginning to get worried.

"I … I am leaving you" Miley said a little worried of what he would say. She had been rehearsing in front of the mirror all day what she would say.

Then he said "Mile's, why? Are you leaving me for someone else? Did I do something wrong? I hurt you!

Nicky, No! Calm down. I love you! This is just something I have to do for you it will help you without me in your life.

Miley I can't live without you!

Nick I love you! My plane is leaving in 15 min. I got to go. Good-Bye, Nick!

Wait where are you going?

It was to late she was already to far to hear him.

Mcnjmcnjmcnjmcnjmcnjmcnjmcnjmcnjmcnjmcnj

Miley began thinking about leaving Nick since that day in the doctor's office.

_**Flashback(6 months ago)**_

"_**Miley Cyrus come on back to room #308 please" said Dr. Richfield**_

_**I have some bad news. You have a very deadly case of to cancer. We will try everything we can to cure it but it doesn't always work.**_

_**Tears were already streaming down her face. She thanked the doctor and walked out to her car. She had already decided not to tell Nick she had decided she needed to let him go so he could live his life.**_

_**She sped home and ran to her room. Then she jumped on her bed and lay there crying for hours.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Miley drove to the airport in silence.

She got to the airport and boarded her private jet she was headed to L.A. to get away from Nick but also to have her surgery.

When she got on the plane she turned on her TV to watch the local news.

As she turned it on she saw a large crowd chanting Hannah.

Then the newscaster said "breaking news just in pop star Hannah Montana didn't show up for her big concert tonight in town square. She disappointed hundreds of fans. Here we talk with a 8 year old girl named Lucy."

Lucy began "I know all these kids here are disappointed I am too but Hannah probably has a good reason she would never let down her fans. I hope she is okay."

"Thank you, Lucy. Now we will be talking with Nick Jonas to see what he knows about all this."

"Hi, thank you. I don't know much all I can tell you is that Mil… Hannah will be taking a break for awhile that is all I know."

"Thank you, Nick. Back to you, Jerry"

My heart skipped a beat as I watched all this. He had actually went on the news to talk for me. I new I had to be doing the right things. Then I dozed off.

I hope you liked my first chapter and If you have and ideas send them to me by reviewing.


	3. Los Angeles

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! Thank you for all my reviews:

KiKi144327(thank you for reviewing twice)

Carla2013

Aleana12

Smaginn

All of these people thank you for reviewing I hope to get more reviews. Now lets get to reading.

_**Los Angeles **_

Miley? Miley? Mil… oh their you are. The plane has landed. You are now in L.A.

I will help you get your luggage to your car.

Thank you!

As I got off the plane I decided to call Emily to tell her I was okay.

Miley in bold and italic. Emily not.

Hello?

_**Hey Em!**_

Oh you made it okay, Miley?

_**Yeah, how is everything there? Have you seen Nick? Am I still all over the news?**_

Everything is good! Yes I have seen Nick. He looks horrible. He has been crying and he ask if I knew where you went. I told him I did know but I wasn't aloud to tell and that I was sorry. He then said he guessed he would go look for you. Miley, I feel so sorry for him he loves you. Oh yeah you still are all over the news everyone is talking about it.

_**Emily, I feel bad too and I still love him but I can't tell anyone why I'm doing what im doing its just going to ruin everyone's lives. The news will die off in a couple days.**_

I can't even know and you're my best friend. Miley you know I would be there through anything. Just tell me, please.

_**Fine just don't tell anyone and don't worry I'm taking care of myself.**_

I won't tell anyone and what do you mean your taking care of yourself you always do, right?

_**Well, Emily I… I have cancer… a serious case of cancer and I came to L.A not only to get away from Nick but to have my surgery. This is why I broke up with Nick in the first place because I don't want him to have to worry about me all the time and have to be by my side all the time. Also if I don't make it I want him to move on.**_

Miley don't talk like that you will make it. Im on my way. Where are you living?

_**No I'll just meet you when the plane lands. I'll tell my private jet to send for you. Pack everything we will be here awhile.**_

Okay Miles see you there.

_**Bye **_

Bye

I hung up my phone and told the driver to take me home. He said okay.

As we pulled into my driveway I hopped out. The driver brought in my luggage.

As I walked into the big long hall that led to the kitchen. I remembered the first day we moved into our old home.

_**Flashback (moving in)(Miley 7)**_

_**Daddy, look across the street at that big house. **_

_**Yeah, Miles. That's our neighbors. There the Jonas'. We will meet them soon. **_

_**Okay daddy. I like meeting new people.**_

_**Alright Miley go start unpacking your things in your room.**_

_**Okay daddy. **_

_**I ran up into my room and started unpacking my dolls then I got distracted by the beautiful singing next door. I layed down on my bed to listen and the next thing I knew I was fast asleep.**_

_**I woke to the faint knocking on our door. I yelled down the stairs I'll get it. I ran down are hard wood floor as fast as I could to the door. I opened the door to see a boy my age, two boys younger than me and one older than me and their mom, I was guessing, standing there. The mom said hi im Mrs. Jonas and these are my sons Frankie, Joe, Nick, and Kevin. We brought over some dinner for you. Is your dad here?**_

_**Yeah he is let me get him. DAD!! COME HERE YOU HAVE COMPANY!! **_

_**Im on my way Miley. Invite them in.**_

_**Okay daddy. Come on in. that was when my dad walked in.**_

_**Hi nice to meet you. Miley take the boys to your room to play. **_

_**Okay! Come on guys. We can play. Then Nick walked up to me.**_

_**Hi im Nick. **_

_**Hi Nick. Im Miley.**_

_**Your cute. **_

_**Did he just say that well I mean he is cute too. Should I say it back. I like you too.**_

_**Ummm…… would you like to come to my house some time. **_

_**Sure. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

I remembered that day so well and it was so funny because we were together ever since that day.

I walked up to my room to unpack and before I knew it, it was time to pick Emily up.

I drove to the airport in my gray Hummer. When I got there Emily was waiting. I picked her up and we headed to Elpaso Me' Weijfj for an Italian dinner.

We did say much on our way there but when we got there we talked about what we were going to tell everyone, especially Emily she was trying to figure out what to tell her boyfriend of 4 years, Mitchell what she was doing living in L.A. She finally decided to call and tell him.

Mitchell in bold and italic. Emily not.

_**Hello**_

Hey

_**Where are you? Im sitting at your house waiting for you**_.

Oh im not going to be home tonight im in L.A with Miley.

_**Why are you there?**_

I can't say but this is where im going to live for a while so if you want to be with me you have to come live up here.

_**Okay I will I will be there tomorrow**_.

Okay I love you!

_**I love you too!**_

That was the end of there conversation and Emily was very happy that he was coming.

After eating we headed to my house and I set Emily up in the guest bedroom. Then we both headed to bed.

I hope you liked it and this is a very long chapter.!!.!! also, I have decided to try something new a "finish the lyrics game" you don't get anything its just for fun so here is the first one .

The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down I stu…stu…studdering ask me what im thinking bout felt like I couldn't breathe you ask what's wrong with me ………

Also answer this poll

"Who is the HOTTEST" (GIRLS)

Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Joe Jonas

Frankie Jonas( the bonus Jonas)

"Who is the HOTTEST" (GUYS)

Miley Cyrus

Hannah Montana

Ashley Tisdale

Vanessa Hudgens

Come on answer through review!!


	4. Leaving

The winner so far on the "finish the lyrics game" is KiKi144327

The winner so far on the "finish the lyrics game" is KiKi144327. thank you for playing also I would like to thank Smaginn and aleana jaimes for giving your opinion on who is the hottest. You both said Joe Jonas. My opinion is they are all cute but Joe and Nick are the cutest.

--Now on with my story--

_**Leaving**_

As we drove to the airport to pick up Mitchell I told Emily I had a doctors appointment today and she ask if I needed her to come along I said no I could do it that her and Mitchell could stay at the house. She said thanks they would.

We pulled up to the airport to see Mitchell waiting. He didn't ask what we were doing in L.A he just said hi and gave Emily a kiss.

We headed to my house. Emily helped Mitchell get his stuff inside while I headed to the doctor.

Miley Cyrus come on back for your surgery.

Hi doctor. Ummm….. I was just wondering how long this surgery will last?

Miley this surgery will take about 4-6 hours. It is a long surgery.

Okay.

I walked into the white hospital room.

The doctor put me in the bed then said he would give me some medication that would make me kind of fall into a deep sleep.

I said okay.

He gave it to me. Then a hour later I was asleep.

3 hours later

I woke up in the same white room.

The doctors said everything went well.

I said thank you and I was so happy to go tell Lily he told me to stay in town because I have a check-up in 2 days.

I said okay and walked out.

I drove home to tell Lily she was so happy.

2 days later

I walked into the doctors very happy.

Then the doctor did his check-up and walked out of the room. He came back in with horrible look on his face. That worried me.

He said Miley you have another diagnose of cancer but this one is

untreatable and we are predicting that you will die in 2 years. I am so sorry.

Tears were beginning to pour down my face. I just walked right out of the room and I jumped into my car I just wanted to get away from everything. I had to leave so I took what I had in my car and drove to San Diego. That was far enough from everything else.

I hope u liked I left it at a cliffhanger sorry its short I was tired.

Finish the Lyrics

Got to move on and be who I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand ………..

………………but at least for now I gotta go my own way.

Okay I have a ? should I keep going on the Games and things and if u say yes give me an idea for something I could do!!….

Fav. Movie

Baby Mama

What happens in Vegas

Speed Racer

Any other recent movie that is not on here! (LOL)


End file.
